


Roses

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: Merlin Valentines [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roses Gwen liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC.  
> Warning: Contains ahistorical roses during winter in the Northern Hemisphere.

The roses Gwen liked.

 

Morgana considered her thoughtfully from her position above her on the bed, twirling a stem between her fingers and tapping the bud against her lips.

 

She trailed the flower across Gwen’s stomach, petals falling softly over bare brown skin.

 

Suddenly, Morgana cried out and dropped the rose. Blood welled on her fingertip, as shockingly bright as the petals which now littered the bed.

 

Gwen promptly examined the cut. She locked eyes with Morgana and sucked the punctured digit into her mouth.

 

Morgana smiled, tangled her hand in Gwen’s hair and pulled her lips against her own.


End file.
